The present invention relates to a conductor strip, a housing for the strip, and a current conductor rail composed of the strip and housing.
For current supply to mobile current-consuming equipment, for example, railway engines or trolley cranes, current conductor rails are used, which usually consist of a profiled metallic strip held in a downwardly open housing of insulating material. Known conductor rails of this kind have a number of disadvantages, one of which is that different cross-sectional dimensions are needed for each current path. This increases the size and amount of capital tied up in the inventories of manufacturers of such equipment and components suppliers, and the cost of the equipment becomes correspondingly more expensive.